


Candy from а stranger

by chatskyyy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatskyyy/pseuds/chatskyyy
Summary: — Поцелуй первого встречного парня, что выйдет из-за угла, — выдала Эрика. Парень ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого, не взаимодействия с бедными прохожими, не привыкшими к неординарному чувству юмора этой компашки. Изая уже начал жалеть, что начал играть в карты на желание.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Песня — Britney Spears «Candy from a stranger».

_What's in front of me_  
I just can't believe  
Oh, you're tempting me  
  
Oh-oh, 'cause you're so sweet  
  
It's been too long  
Oh, it feels so wrong  
Danger, danger, candy from a stranger

  
  
— Так, а теперь Изая! — Эрика победоносно хлопнула в ладоши, хитро ухмыляясь и с искорками в глазах глядя на юношу перед собой. Вышеупомянутый обреченно закатил глаза и склонил голову, готовясь принять тяжкую ношу.  
  
На главной площади города X, под аркой старейшего императорского дворца сидели четверо студентов, наслаждаясь долгожданными выходными. Чтобы скрасить встречу, ребята решили сыграть в карты на желание. Каждый то и дело проигрывал, вынужденный выполнять желание победителя. Изая, до этого наслаждавшийся зрелищем, в этот раз вынужден сам быть «жертвой», да еще и кого — Карисавы! У той желания — он знал — самые извращенные. Уолкер и Кадота, с сочувствием глядя на парня, похлопали того по плечу.  
  
Кто-то фотографировался, кто-то играл на музыкальных инструментах или рисовал. Такое скопление народа неудивительно, ведь погода была поистине восхитительна, что бывало нечасто: чистое небо, теплый воздух и яркое солнце над головой. Должно быть, сегодня случится что-то хорошее?.. Изая посмотрел на толпу, прикрывая ручным «козырьком» глаза от солнца, и думал, что же ему такого загадают. Карисава с минуту размышляла, и наконец ее глаза заблестели азартом. Все замерли в ожидании.  
  
— Поцелуй первого встречного парня, что выйдет из-за угла, — выдала девушка. Парень ожидал чего угодно, но только не этого, не взаимодействия с бедными прохожими, не привыкшими к неординарному чувству юмора этой компашки. Изая уже начал жалеть, что начал играть в карты на желание. Впрочем, от заядлой яойщицы такой поворот событий совершенно неудивителен. Не то чтобы он совсем против этого желания, — почему нет? — но это будет жутко неловко. Скорей наигранно, чем от настоящего возмущения, Изая поднял брови, скептически глядя на Карисаву.  
  
— Может, сжалишься? — Кадота посматривал то на Эрику, то на своего несчастного друга.  
  
После нескольких секунд дружного молчания Изая хитро прищурился и, пожав плечами, обреченно вздохнул.  
  
— Надеюсь, он хотя бы окажется красавчиком… — бормотал он, вставая на ноги и отряхиваясь.  
  
Ребята смотрели на него с предвкушающими улыбками и лукавыми глазами. Это, пожалуй, было самым интересным желанием на сегодня, одновременно и странным, и веселым. Компания не знала, чего ожидать через минуту. Поцеловать необходимо именно  _парня_ , что усугубляло ситуацию. Впрочем, загадай Эрика поцеловать девушку, возможно, было бы не столь интересно и волнующе. Все, конечно, знали, что Изаю сложно назвать натуралом, однако нельзя точно сказать, кем окажется бедняга-незнакомец.  
  
Орихара, возможно, в последний раз посмотрел на своих друзей и затем тяжелым шагом побрел к углу здания, как можно на больший срок оттягивая момент позора. Он осторожно выглянул из-за угла и приметил среди серой толпы высокого блондина, идущего уверенной походкой по направлению к арке.  
  
Когда Изая оторвался от стены и взглянул на парня внимательней, промелькнула мысль, что тот всё же «оказался красавчиком». Студент глубоко вздохнул, уже морально приготовившись к сломанному носу и ошалелым взглядам прохожих, и сделал шаг вперед, перегородив путь блондину. Тот недоуменно посмотрел на незнакомца, вопросительно выгнув бровь.  _«Глаза у него красивые…»_. Это была последняя (он надеялся, не в жизни) его мысль перед тем, как парень сглотнул, подошел ближе и, встав на носочки, приблизил к себе недоумевающее лицо парня за воротник и робко поцеловал, зажмурившись. Где-то неподалеку раздались одобрительные улюлюканья компании Изаи, и тот почувствовал, как в шоке расширились глаза незнакомца и сбилось его дыхание. И как горят его щеки. О господи.  
  
Брюнет начал волноваться, потому что объект его вынужденной страсти никак не реагировал и, кажется, даже не дышал. Изая собрался уже было с позором отстраниться, как неожиданно незнакомец ответил на поцелуй, обхватив его талию руками. Орихара скорей ощутил, чем увидел раскрывшиеся рты его друзей. Он от волнения нервно прижался теснее к незнакомцу, отчего покраснел еще больше; промелькнула мысль, что теперь ему реально конец. Но ничего страшного не происходило. Как-то незаметно поцелуй превратился в настойчивый, горячий и глубокий, но в то же время он был каким-то… спокойным. Будто бы это нормально — вот так целоваться с первым встречным. У Изаи сердце уходило в пятки. Ноги подрагивали, он близко-близко прижимался к незнакомцу, ища опоры, а способность адекватно мыслить словно испарилась — в голове полнейший кавардак. Блондин, придерживая парня за подбородок, заставил того открыть рот, и поцелуй эмигрировал во французский, заставив Изаю тихо застонать. Медленные и успокаивающие движения губ и ласковые поглаживания на шее и затылке расслабили его, и он даже свободно закинул руки незнакомцу на шею, привлекая ближе.  
  
Чувствуя на губах терпкий запах сигарет и тихо вдыхая приятный парфюм, он почему-то ощущал себя как никогда уютно, в безопасности. От незнакомца веяло аурой надежности и силы, свободы и отваги. Этот человек был совершенно чужим, но Изае на секунду показалось, что он знает его уже очень давно.  
  
Казалось, прошла целая вечность перед тем, как парням пришлось отстраниться друг от друга, тихо выдыхая и все еще прижимаясь друг к другу лбами. Блондин не отпускал брюнета, и Изая смущенно смотрел на него, не зная, что делать. Его взгляд метался и было страшно смотреть в глаза, в то время как блондин словно без какой-либо тени смущения рассматривал парня перед собой, даже чему-то ухмыляясь. Орихара думал, что умрет прямо здесь и сейчас: в объятиях незнакомого парня под его цепким анализирующим взглядом.  _Слишком неловко_.  
  
Изая не выдержал напряженной атмосферы и отпустил незнакомца, отстраняясь. Тело обдало прохладой, пелена блаженства спала и со всех сторон на парня обрушилась реальность: громче стали городские звуки и ярче пейзаж; оборачивающиеся прохожие, с нескрываемым любопытством рассматривающие двух обнимающихся парней на площади, раздражали. Изая обратил внимание на то, что блондин сердито на них зыркнул, и те поспешно отвернулись и ретировались. Орихара усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на своего вынужденного партнера. Сейчас пришло осознание всей неловкости и нелепости этой ситуации, и блондин тоже, видимо, это понял, что было заметно по его жестам и мимике: он неловким движением руки поправил волосы и отвел взгляд, отходя на шаг. Изая бы умилился, если бы не чувствовал себя точно так же.  
  
Внезапно незнакомец встрепенулся и достал из кармана телефон. Позвонили, — одновременно с облегчением и недовольством подумал Изая. Было заметно, что парня не обрадовал звонок: глядя в экран мобильника, он хмурился и, скорее всего, думал, брать трубку или нет. Раздраженно вздохнув и цыкнув, он все же решил ответить и поднял неясный взгляд на брюнета.  
  
— Да? — Голос у незнакомца был низким и приятным, и Изая вздрогнул оттого, что впервые услышал его, и с любопытством поглядел на парня перед собой. — Да, всё нормально. — Немного задержав взгляд на Изае, как бы не желая выпускать из виду, блондин всё же посмотрел в сторону и продолжил разговор по телефону.  
  
Изая не знал, что ему делать: уйти или ждать — и то и другое было бы неловким, и потому он в поисках поддержки обернулся на своих друзей с говорящим выражением лица: «помогите». Он абсолютно не удивился, когда обнаружил их присвистывающими с многозначительными улыбками. Орихара раздраженно цыкнул. Эрика делала это открыто, что неудивительно, но даже Кадота, всегда серьезный и рациональный, хоть и пытаясь скрыть это, улыбался в кулак.  _Предатели_.  
  
Блондин продолжал говорить по телефону, ребята идей не подавали, а время шло. Орихара метал взгляд туда-сюда, разрываясь между желаниями и инстинктом самосохранения. Поцелуй был многообещающим, жарким, и то, как незнакомец властно держал его за талию, то, как он касался его, буквально плавило сознание брюнета. Изая с усмешкой подумал, что его прикосновения остались на нём ожогами, оттого хотелось только большего. И это, к слову, пугало. Мало ли, что будет, когда парень прекратит свой разговор, когда его внимание будет вновь обращено лишь на Изаю. Ведь ему нечем себя оправдать. Всё, что было между ними только что, — последствия его проигрыша, шутка, не более, а такие вещи мирно не прощают. Ему ясно дали понять, дабы он стоял и не рыпался, в то время как собственный инстинкт самосохранения во весь голос гласил спасать свою задницу из этого дурдома.  
  
Изая видел единственный выход из этой ситуации.  
  
Побег.


	2. Chapter 2

Жар волнами проходил к паху, прошибая его тело насквозь. Короткие ноготки впивались в его спину, оставляя глубокие следы, переходящие в длинные царапины, к удивлению, разжигая лишь сильнее. Шизуо горел, плавился и яростно толкался глубже, желая раз и навсегда слиться с этим хрупким телом воедино и сгореть с ним ко всем чертям. Брюнет цеплялся в него, изгибался волной и неустанно повторял его имя, срываясь на последнем слоге.  
  
— Шиз… Аах, черт… Мм, Шизуо!  
  
Трель будильника резанула слух, Хейваджима яростно треснул по механизму, отключая его, и со стоном открыл глаза. Этот сон снился ему уже гребанную неделю, ровно с тех пор, как тот засранец скрылся, стоило ему на минуту отвлечься. Шизуо до сих пор проклинает так не вовремя позвонившего друга.  
  
Перед побегом парня Хейваджима заметил, что тот обернулся на компанию студентов, весело хихикающих и поглядывающих на них, и подумал, что те, возможно, знакомы, но не решился подойти, и сейчас он корит себя за не вовремя появившуюся застенчивость. Или это, возможно, из-за того, что те выглядели не совсем нормальными… В любом случае — идиот! Как можно было так бездарно упустить свою… не хотелось бы называть это громким словом Судьба, но да, именно ее. Стоило хотя бы попытаться, что потерял бы? Через эту компашку он мог бы найти своего несостоявшегося любовника. О чём только думал? «Да всё о том же», — ехидно подкинуло сознание, когда блондин добрался до ванной со внушительным стояком. Как в былые времена гормонального бума.  
  
Шизуо встал под душ и включил воду, глубоко вздохнув. Сознание, словно издеваясь, подкинуло воспоминания о хрупком тельце в его руках, подрагивающих ресницах и смущенном румянце на щеках. И глаза. Когда брюнет открыл глаза, Шизуо погиб в них. Рука сама потянулась под резинку белья, лаская мошонку, и блондин протяжно выдохнул, чуть сжав ладонь. Он снова представил себе эти губы и язык, но теперь уже на своём члене. Да, он уже видел, как паренек стоял перед ним на коленях, полностью обнаженный, не менее возбужденный, чем он сам, и смотрел на него своими восхитительными, черт возьми, глазами. В голове блондина незнакомец искусно ласкал его своим нежным ртом, отдавая себя без остатка одному ему, и…  
  
Блондин меланхолично смотрел на белесые капли, которые размывала и забирала в канализацию вода, и в очередной раз размышлял о причинах такого поведения брюнета. Почему тот поцеловал его? Почему именно его? А почему убежал? Одни почему, почему, почему, но никаких зацепок и догадок. Брюнет ворвался в его жизнь, словно вихрь, и расшатал привычный ритм жизни, переворачивая сознание с ног на голову. Нет, это не могла быть «любовь с первого взгляда», но что-то в том парне было такое, что манило, заставляло желать повторной встречи, и не одной. На всю жизнь.  
  
Хейваджима раздраженно цыкнул, взъерошивая волосы, и отругал сам себя за подобные мысли сопливой старшеклассницы, перечитавшей сёдзе-манги. Шизуо начал торопливо умываться, вспомнив, что время не резиновое и он может опоздать на работу. Он вышел из душа и принялся собираться, отложив невеселые мысли куда подальше.  
  
Хейваджима Шизуо был рожден в достаточно религиозной семье, где было принято часто посещать храм, особенно на важные праздники или же просто тогда, когда жизнь определенно шла по пизде. Взывать к высшим силам в передряге — удел слабых, к которым блондин никогда себя не причислял, однако сейчас, лавируя в толпе по пути на работу, искренне молился всем богам. Ему действительно не хотелось ухудшать  _остро стоящую_  проблему или заводить новые. Нет, серьезно, ну пожалуйста.  
  
«На хую мы твои молитвы вертели», — ответили ему с неба, наверняка приняв мастурбацию в ванной с мыслями о незнакомом парне за тяжкий грех. За которое, впрочем, ему тут же прилетело наказание.  
  
— Ши-зу-чан!  
  
От этого голоса юноша вздрогнул и вдруг ощутил желание покрыть хуями и работу, и клиентов, и даже себя самого, ибо если Наоми пришла к нему на работу… Брать отгул было поздно, делать вид, что не слышал, — не прокатит, ибо и слепой увидел, как он шуганулся. И всё же, пожалуй, стоило пояснить: Наоми Рюноскэ была завсегдательницей заведения, в котором он числился барменом. Низковатая даже для японки, с ядовито-фиолетовыми волосами и искусственным загаром, она напрочь уничтожала понятие женской красоты, так или иначе внушая Шизуо мысль, что он лучше переспит с каким-либо парнем в этом здании, нежели хотя бы поцелует её. Хотя, конечно, хотелось поцеловать конкретно одного парня… Так. В общем, тем не менее, приходилось быть вежливым: во-первых, из-за рабочей этики, во-вторых, просиживая дни за дальним столиком, девушка оставляла неплохие чаевые, а в-третьих, он просто не хотел терять такую полюбившуюся работу только из-за такой глупости. Приходилось терпеть и махать в ответ в знак приветствия и выдавливать подобие дружелюбной улыбки, проглатывая ненавистное прозвище. Господи, и как додумалась-то?..  
  
— Шизу-чан, я бы хотела тебе признаться… — застенчиво начала она. Девушка возила ножкой по асфальту и теребила подол уродливого и чересчур короткого платья, глядя куда-то вниз.  
  
«Да хоть в измене государству, плевать вообще», — думается Хейваджиме, но он тактично молчит, предпочитая смотреть куда-то на людную улицу. Движение там не останавливается ни на секунду, одежда прохожих пестрит своим разнообразием, и он невольно жмурится, пытаясь сфокусироваться на чем-то. Вон девушка в изящном зелёном платье разговаривает с мужчиной в белом костюме, неподалеку от них, у фонтана, сидит пара школьников — очевидно, свидание, но блондин не может рассмотреть их лучше из-за хрупкой мужской фигуры, ставшей посреди дороги. Какой странный пиджак, очень похожий на студенческую форму, уж больно что-то напомина…  
  
— Эй ты, ублюдок, а ну стоять!  
  
Наоми вздрагивает и смотрит на блондина с полным непониманием и некой обидой, что ее так грубо прервали, однако Шизуо глубоко наплевать на эту девку, он не замечает этого и выбегает из переулка, направляясь к брюнету, которого, собственно, и окликнул. Нет, это точно он, определенно, даже одежда та же! Блондин распыляется, загорается мыслью схватить его за плечи и расспросить, какого черта всё это было, почему он сбежал, а после впиться в его губы поцелуем. Или же наоборот… Так, стоп, что?  
  
Брюнет, заметив несущуюся в его направлении фигуру, быстро смекнул, к чему идёт дело, потому сорвался с места и побежал прочь, именно, блять, тогда, когда Шизуо оставалось до него блядских пять метров! Наверняка не узнал, сука. Кричать что-то в таком темпе бега означало нахуй сбить дыхалку, и тогда бы блондин точно его бы больше никогда не увидел. Упускать этого засранца снова было непозволительной роскошью, поэтому он просто продолжал бежать, надеясь, что парень выдохнется первым.  
  
Однако парень был, похоже, не из робкого десятка. Казалось, что с каждым шагом его энергия только увеличивалась. Пиджак, должно быть, неудобно колыхался на бегу, но брюнету это совершенно не мешало с завидным упорством убегать от разъяренного таким поведением Шизуо. Но кажется, не шибко парень смотрел по сторонам или обращал внимание на окружающую действительность, так как неожиданно на огромной скорости мимо его лица пронесся мотоцикл. Это сбило его с толку, и он замер прямо посреди дороги, обдумывая то, что только что чуть не умер. Шизуо воспользовался такой заминкой, уже успев нагнать парня, и взял его за шкирку, оттаскивая от дороги в какой-то узкий переулок.  
  
Брюнет испуганно ойкнул, когда его крепко прижали к стене (теперь уж точно никуда не денется!), но Шизуо был занят восстановлением дыхания. Спустя полминуты он уже более-менее успокоился и, посмотрев прямо в глаза парню, недовольно выпалил:  
  
— Ты что, блять, спортсмен?!  
  
Студент удивленно приподнял бровь, ожидая сейчас отнюдь не такого вопроса, однако счёл нужным ответить.  
  
— Я… часто от собак бегал раньше.  
  
Хейваджима сначала недоуменно глядел на него, а затем громко усмехнулся. Боги.  
  
— Что, блин?  
  
Шизуо с полминуты посмеивался, глядя на обиженно отводившего взгляд и красневшего брюнета, а затем обнял его лицо руками и мягко поцеловал, чувствуя подушечками пальцев горящие щеки партнера, мысленно умиляясь. Он долго и ласково целовал его, вкладывая в этот поцелуй всю нежность и тоску по парню. Знакомое чувство правильности происходящего снова окутало, и это ощущалось почти физически. Бармен многое хотел спросить, сказать, но сейчас было не до этого. Черт возьми, от этих губ невозможно оторваться. Сладкие, как конфета. Пожалуй, поцелуя приятнее Шизуо еще не совершал, не считая предыдущего. Он так долго ждал этого, и теперь не мог остановиться.  
  
С трудом оторвавшись от желанных столь долго губ, Шизуо вспомнил кое-что весьма важное.  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — Он с интересом осматривал тяжело дышащего и такого привлекательного парня перед собой, который смущенно поправлял воротник рубашки.  
  
— Орихара Изая. — Парень вскинул голову, встречаясь с мешаниной чувств в медовых глазах напротив. Какие красивые… Господи, кажется, он влюбился.  
  
— А я Хейваджима Шиз-  
  
— Шизу-чан, я знаю, да. — Хитрые глаза смотрели на парня с прищуром, а на губах играла усмешка. О господи, неужели он слышал, как Наоми окликнула его?  
  
— Не называй меня так. — Шизуо, как ему казалось, грозно смотрел на своего партнера, что совершенно не действовало на того, а даже возымело обратный эффект: парень лишь шире улыбнулся. И куда делась его скромность? Бармен возвел горе очи к небу, думая о том, что ему придется смириться с некоторыми заскоками этого парня. Надо же, а к Наоми он был совершенно категоричен. Значит ли это, что Изая особенный?  
  
 _Разумеется._


	3. Chapter 3

В квартиру, как и полагается поглощенным страстью, они ввалились непрестанно целуясь, небрежно замкнув дверь на какой-то один замок, путаясь в ногах и поспешно стягивая друг с друга одежду. Шизуо прижимал Изаю к стене в прихожей, напористо целуя и пытаясь управиться с дурацкими пуговицами на рубашке парня. Сейчас он как никогда ненавидел единую форму и обязательный официальный вид в учебных заведениях, ходя до этого момента ему было всё равно. Орихара же не хотел напрягаться, потому просто порвал половину пуговиц и нетерпеливо стащил с бармена жилетку и белоснежную рубашку, принимаясь за ширинку.  
  
Наконец стащив несчастный элемент гардероба с парня, бармен оторвался от губ и просунул колено между ног любовника и надавил на пах, заставив того несдержанно и от неожиданности громко простонать, что вызвало у него самодовольную развязную ухмылку. Хейваджима спустился горячими поцелуями и собственническими укусами к наконец открывшимся ключицам и шее, руками бесцеремонно лапая задницу парня сквозь  _чересчур уж тонкие для студента_  брюки, отчего последний томно вздыхал и откидывал голову, открывая доступ к беззащитной нежной коже.  
  
Сейчас было не время для выяснения отношений, но Шизуо никогда не был спецом в определении подходящих моментов, так что он спустил с парня штаны, наблюдая, как тот выпутывается из них, а затем горячо выдохнул ему на ухо:  
  
— Почему ты тогда поцеловал меня?  
  
Изая недовольно поморщился, с укором глядя на лицо перед собой.  
  
— О господи, почему ты хочешь знать это именно сейчас? Мнн… — Шизуо больно куснул за плечо, выдвигая это как аргумент, так что брюнету пришлось с недовольством начать объяснять свое поведение в тот злосчастный (или не очень?) день. — С друзьями играл в карты на желание. — Шизуо отстранился и начал внимательно вглядываться в глаза напротив. — Проиграл. — Изая сглотнул под строгим взглядом партнера, но тут же взял себя в руки и невинно улыбнулся. Чего это он такой серьезный? Неужто обиделся, что Изая не из чистой любви и страсти тогда сделал это?  
  
— Вот оно как. — Шизуо неожиданно зловеще ухмыльнулся. — И часто вы играете на  _такие_  желания? — Хейваджима медленно и издевательски ласкал брюнета сквозь нижнее белье, заставив того тяжело дышать и стонать на выдохе. — Отвечай.  
  
— Это п-первый раз… — Очевидно, блондин снова выбрал неподходящее время для допроса, однако сам он так не считал. Он, не прекращая движений, приблизился к губам парня, не целуя их, а лишь горячо дыша. Изая решил взять инициативу в этом на себя, но бармен не дал, отстранившись с усмешкой. — И последний! Господи, да заткнись ты уже и иди сюда!  
  
Шизуо победно засмеялся, впрочем, продолжить ему делать это не дал Изая, раздраженно притянувший его за затылок и заткнувший глубоким поцелуем. Парень стащил с брюнета и с себя по последнему элементу одежды и подхватил того за бедра, крепче прижимая к стене. Изая обнял его ногами, уже совсем нетерпеливо потираясь пахом о торс Хейваджимы и постанывая на ушко.  
  
— Кровать у тебя имеется? — Он обнял блондина за шею, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Не дойдем. — Шизуо с определенным намеком поднес пальцы ко рту парня, и тот немедленно начал их вылизывать. Да так, что бармен начал сомневаться, что его любовник не работал порно-звездой. Изая глубоко погружал пальцы в рот и мокро вылизывал, пошло постанывая и глядя затуманенным взглядом в глаза блондину. Ох. Брюнет выглядел так развратно и желанно, что Шизуо подумалось, что хотелось бы видеть этот рот на кое-чем другом. Как-нибудь в другой раз. — Черт, не могу больше.  
  
Хейваджима вынул свои пальцы и опустил их ниже, принимаясь за чертову растяжку. Он осторожно толкнулся пальцем внутрь, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией. Всё же не хотелось причинять партнеру неудобство, но в данном случае этого было не избежать. Изая покрепче ухватился за плечи парня, пряча лицо у того в шее. Он закусывал губы и болезненно постанывал временами, но желание и похоть приуменьшали боль, так что уже через пару минут брюнет сам насаживался на пальцы. Шизуо уже не терпелось, но он сдерживался, покрывая укусами брюнета: шея, ушки, ключицы, плечи — всё тело Изаи медленно, но верно покрывалось засосами и следами от укусов. Блондин коснулся чего-то внутри, и Орихару подбросило, он громко и высоко простонал, тут же начав тяжело дышать и двигать бедрами навстречу. Изая нетерпеливо потянул любовника за волосы.  
  
— Мнн… Давай уже. Ааах, черт!..  
  
Глаза Шизуо потемнели, а из головы вылетели все мысли, когда он услышал этот стон. Ждать более невозможно. Бармен осторожно, но с присущим ему нетерпением вошел наполовину, заставив Изаю невольно зашипеть. Больно всё-таки, черт. Шизуо дал парню немного привыкнуть, и затем начал медленные поступательные движения.  _«Блять, как хорошо…»_.  
  
Теперь бармен коснулся того места уже членом, и Изая откинул голову и вскрикнул, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Он чувствовал, как дрожат бедра, потому покрепче обнял Хейваджиму, двигаясь навстречу и стонав с каждым горячим выдохом. Шизуо понял, что угол проникновения выбран правильно, и начал двигаться уже уверенней. Глубже, быстрее… Изая зарылся пальцами в пшеничных волосах парня ( _«Вау, какие мягкие…»_ ), притягивая того ближе к себе.  
  
Хейваджима похотливо облизнулся и, взглянув на тело перед собой, уже не смог оторвать глаз: похотливый румянец расцвел на щеках, волосы растрепаны, глаза прикрыты в экстазе, а из влажных покусанных губ вылетают просто  _охуительные_  стоны. Не выдержав такой картины, бармен впился горячим поцелуем в пленительный ротик Орихары. Изая приоткрыл рот, позволяя Шизуо проникнуть туда языком. Тот вёл в поцелуе, крепко прижимая парня к себе и трогая горячими руками везде, заставляя прогибаться и ближе прижиматься. Орихара с наслаждением ловил вздохи и едва слышные стоны партнера, доверчиво прижимался и массировал рукой затылок Хейваджимы, перебирая его волосы. Руки в волосах дрожат, и он кладет их на плечи Шизуо, начиная медленно, но крепко массировать, чем вызывает дрожь партнера.  
  
Теперь поцелуи стали их любимым занятием. Пожалуй, это было даже интимнее секса, чем-то, что доказывало их открытость и искренность друг другу, ведь именно с этого начались их отношения. Поцелуй стал отправной точкой. Кто же знал, что простая шутка перейдет вот в это? Никто из них не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, но что же это тогда? Не хотелось ставить ярлыки, так что плевать. Главное, что теперь они вместе. Каждый из них был счастлив, что Изая проиграл в карты, что Эрика загадала то чертово желание, что студент выбрал именно его.  
  
Комната заполнилась стонами и томными вздохами. Орихара с каждым толчком небольно ударялся о стенку, Шизуо возбужденно хрипел на ушко, крепко сжимая его бедра. Кажется, останутся синяки. Везде пометил, чертяка. Движения ускоряются, их амплитуда увеличивается, и уже непонятно, чей это стон или вздох. Через несколько фрикций Изая не выдерживает и, сжавшись и задрожав, кончает, простонав Шизуо в рот и крепко сжав его волосы. Спустя пару толчков бармен, прокусив нижнюю губу Орихары до крови, следует за партнером и изливается внутрь, рыкнув.  
  
Сладкая истома разливается по телу, и накатывает усталость. Сказываются длительный бег и горячий секс. И нервы. Сколько же ушло нервов на этого несносного брюнета. Тот, намереваясь, видимо, уснуть прямо в объятиях своего любовника, медленно посапывал, расслабленно прикрыв глаза. Так не пойдет. Блондин слегка отстранил его от себя.  
  
— Ну и нахуя ты убежал тогда? — Шизуо с наигранной злостью взглянул на парня. Тот, заметив у себя кровь на губах, пошло вскинул брови и начал слизывать ее. Бармен не дал ему сделать это одному и присоединился к процессу.  
  
— Мм… Я не знал, какой реакции от тебя ожидать.  
  
— Сбежал, — вынес вердикт Шизуо, кивнув самому себе. Брюнет обиженно отвернулся, что заставило его партнера рассмеяться. Кажется, ему определенно не хотелось называть такое поведение трусливым побегом.  
  
Хейваджима потрепал того по волосам и, решив переместиться в спальню, перекинул того через плечо, заставив возмущенно пискнуть.  
  
— Эй, эй! Поставь! Стой, мои штаны! Штаны хоть дай взять!..  
  
 _«Тебе они не понадобятся»_ , — с насмешкой подумалось Шизуо перед тем, как он аккуратно скинул парня на кровать.  
  


***

  
— Да ладно?! — выкрикнула Эрика на всю машину, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя в телефон.  
  
Только что Изая прислал в их общий чат фотографию, на которой изображен он, делающий пальцами букву V и широко улыбающийся, рядом со спящим… тем самым блондином! Также парень прислал пятиминутное голосовое сообщение, где с присущими ему преувеличенными эмоциями и воскликами рассказал приключившуюся с ним только что историю. Со всеми подробностями. Парни тактично молчали, видимо, от шока, а Эрика восторженно пищала.  
  
— Жизнь меня к такому не готовила… — пробормотал Кадота, сняв шапку. Тогуса и Уолкер кивнули, глядя отрешенным взглядом в пустоту.  
  
Как же иногда неожиданно поворачивается судьба.


End file.
